


Meseum

by poland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Challenges, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poland/pseuds/poland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris and Feliks converse in a bathroom. For my 100 LTP Drabble Challenge; Drabble 004 of 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meseum

"This really isn't a good idea."

Feliks rolled his eyes as he examined his hair in the bathroom mirror. "Will you stop being a worry wort? Gosh, it's just for an hour or two. No one will even notice."

"I'm part of the class patrol. They'll probably notice I'm gone if anything...ugggh." Toris ran his hands through his hair. "And that's a demerit and even though it'd be my first, that'd still go on my record...Feliks, _please_ stop breaking rules like this."

"Look." Feliks finally stood up straight and looked at Toris blankly. "It's just a museum tour. No one really cares. The teachers don't even want to be here. So calm down, dude. It's. Just. An hour."

"But do we need to hide in the bathroom? People come _in_ here. Someone will see us and complain we're loitering and-"

"Dude. Really. Chill." Feliks examined the sink and how wet it was before turning around to sit on it. "Did you see how many people are here? It's just our 12. So even if someone came in we'd just be like "Oh, hi, wanna hang with us?' and we're all good." He crossed his legs, looking pleased with himself. "The plan? Flawless."

Toris stared at him and sighed finally giving in and sitting next to Feliks, not arguing about a possible tour quiz or any other penalties they might have to endure. Feliks nodded in support, grabbing the hand that Toris had placed closest to him.

"I should have brought something for these. Your hands are a mess."

"Well, if you worked, so would yours." Toris jibed defensively, though in a goodnatured way.

"Next time you come over, I'll set you all up. Because this is gross." Feliks massaged the back of his hand with his own two, wondering if the roughness would rub off if he worked hard enough.

"Oh...Feliks. About that." Toris took his hand away, a little roughly. He rubbed it himself, not happy with the sudden deep tissue massage. "Shouldn't we. Or you. Or I, even. Well, shouldn't one of us tell them before I come over anymore."

"No." Feliks replied plainly, examining his own hands for flaws. "It's not like they'll care. I mean, they don't come around enough to care anyway. So I don't care either."

"Feliks, I'm sure they'll care. Well, at least about one thing."

"Uggghh." Feliks raised his head and let out a groan. "I'm telling you. They know. You're a dummy if you think they don't know. I mean. Everyone pretty much knows." Looking a little sheepish. The fact that he was gay was pretty much a known secret at this point.

"Well I didn't know. Immediately."

"That's because," Feliks poked Toris' face. "you're special."

They both laughed and smiled, Toris sluggishly poking Feliks' face too which resulted in an overdramatic "Ow-uh!", which Toris then bought as actually hurting him which resulted in a stealth poke to his ribs.

Truthfully, if Feliks' parents saw this scene, they wouldn't need to be told that their son and his best friend had turned into boyfriends.

"I'm going to have to tell my mom, though." Toris finally stopped laughing enough to become serious again.

"Why? Like, don't get me wrong, I'm not super against telling people but not telling parents at least has its perks."

"Well, I tell my mom everything. And I don't want to lie to her."

"Okay, listen to this though. If you had a girl over or going out somewhere with one, you'd tell your mom and then she'd get all 'Keep your door open.' and 'I have to chaperone.' and junk. But having a guy come over, no one suspects anything. They just think your door's closed because you're having a really deep conversation about baseball cards and when you leave you're just off doing guy stuff. But if the guy is your boyfriend, then all that door open stuff happens and the chaperoning so it's best to just keep things like they are."

"That's ridiculous." Toris replied. "I don't even know if my mother would do that."

"No, trust me. I'm an expert." Feliks nodded knowingly. "That's what happens."

"You aren't an expert just because you watch bad television...Why does it matter if my door's opened or closed anyway?" Toris asked.

"...I dunno. Why do you think? Did I even say that? I forgot already." Feliks suddenly looked down and examined his hands again. Or possibly his shoes. His hair was in the way and Toris couldn't see. He shrugged in ignorance and decided to examine his own shoes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Toris broke the silence.

"Hey, Feliks?"

"Yeah?"

"When I told you that I...that I liked you. And wanted to go out. Why'd you say yes?"

He felt a sharp pain to his shin, realizing Feliks had lifted his leg and hit him with his heel.

"You really are so stupid sometimes." Feliks crossed his arms, pouting. "Let's go back. It smells in here."

Toris painfully hopped off the sink while Feliks did the same, reexamining himself again.

"You didn't answer..." Toris had backed off some, afraid of being kicked or poked again.

Feliks sighed, stopping his preening. "Because...I liked you. A lot. Is that what you wanted, gosh? I said yes, isn't that good enough...don't leave without me."

Toris wasn't really content with that answer but sheepishly hung around the door. He shouldn't have asked. It took Feliks another five minutes to be content with his appearance, straightening his pants and blazer. He approached the door but Toris stopped him from grabbing the handle, quickly putting his hand in front of his boyfriend. He wasn't sure why at first, but he felt like looking at him. Closer and closer until he'd kissed his soft cheek.

Feliks had opened his eyes widely in surprise, but Toris felt the muscles in his face relax as his lips were still pressed against his cheek. He pulled away suddenly, surprised by his own daring and forward behaviour. Feliks had opened his eyes, smiling quietly.

"That was weird..." he whispered, eyes smiling. Just as quickly, he was on his toes slightly, leaving a small kiss on Toris' lips, though quick and harsh, missing half of his mouth.

"Okay, time to go." Feliks quickly forced the door open with a suddenly turned shoulder. He was off down the main museum hallway before Toris was out of the door.

Looking at it, he had a bit of clarity. He was pretty sure about why he'd want his door closed, now.


End file.
